Vesper
by aboywithseagreeneyes
Summary: Dan fell so damn hard... Now he saw what the V standed for... Revised, added stuff. Rated K Plus.


_They met when they were twelve._

She was the new girl, transferred from a high class boarding school near Los Angeles.

Her name was Victoria Bonnet Cook; she was part French, part American, which was cool by him. He helped her at Math, she helped him at Languages.

They met at lunch. He was trading baseball cards when she walked up to him and said that she wanted to trade the repeating ones. Since then they were best friends.

* * *

><p><em>It was in eighth grade that he started to grow a crush on her.<em>

She was taller than him, almost three inches, but rarely teased him. She used to say that her mother was a doctor, and that his short being was just waiting to grow up.

They started to frequent each other's houses. She eventually met Amy and Nellie; he eventually met her parents, Lewis and Christine. He realized that she had her mother's big dark green eyes and her father's dark brown hair.

* * *

><p><em>In ninth grade things went somewhat wrong.<em>

Now she always used a fingerless black glove in her right hand.

She got more nervous, always glancing around as fearing being spied on. Dan always told her she was somewhat paranoid, she just shrugged and they went back to play Ninja Warrior Force Ultimate Game in his Playstation 3.

* * *

><p><em>In tenth grade he <em>_fell__ for her._

He couldn't help it. She was rather beautiful at his point of view. Was it the way the she smiled? Was it how she bit her lip when nervous? Or the way she played with her hair when concentrating?

Now he was taller than her, almost a head taller. She still used the fingerless glove, and her favorite necklace, a chain with a golden and black V as a pendant, a gift from her mother before she died a few months ago. He always thought the V stood for Victoria… He was so wrong.

* * *

><p>That day, Amy Cahill, aged seventeen, almost eighteen, was studying for her final Europe History exam next week. The house was rather silent, Nellie was off shopping and Dan would be just about to arrive.<p>

And he did.

Fuming.

Amy stood up and called his name.

"Dan."

He stopped but didn't even look at her.

"What's wrong?"

He just clenched his fists and said:

"Remember how mad at you I got when you told me you were dating Ian? That slimy Lucian?"

Amy blushed a little and answered "yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I did much worse."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Dan, face me!"

He did. She noticed a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong, Dan? You've never acted like this!"

He didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and more tears began falling.

"Dan! Tell me!"

"I feel for a damn Vesper!" He yelled, finally opening his eyes.

The only thing Amy could do was gasp. She never thought Dan would… Well, she was expecting him to fall for a girl, a Cahill maybe, but a Vesper? Then she remembered that their father was a Vesper himself. Her mother was a Madrigal, just like them. History tends to repeat itself doesn't it?

"Dan… I-" She was cut off by Dan who just rolled his eyes sarcastically, punched the wall and ran to his room, closing the door with a loud _BANG_.

Amy went to the closest window. She could see Victoria staring at the house, tears also falling from her eyes. She had took the glove off. Even thought she wasn't that close, Amy could see the minuscule burn mark _V _imprinted like a fire tattoo in her forearm.

* * *

><p>And he never told her that he loved her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I finally got the guts to publish a story, I was thinking "It's been a while since you entered fanfiction dot net and you still don't have a story published. Work it!"<strong>

**I was wondering what would happend if Dan fell in love for a Vesper. I mean, Dan isn't the type of guy who falls for every girl like my lovesick French teacher. Actually no. My French teacher is a woman,a divorced, mother, woman. I was just joking.**

* * *

><p><strong>I completly forgot to tell you that 'Bellerose' was her first surname! She sounded so Mary-Sue my gosh! I fixed it! Yay me! Added some stuff too, hope you like it.<strong>

**Please, review.**

**Reviews are welcomed. As well is Constructive Criticism. Flames are used to fix my mistakes.**


End file.
